If i never Knew you
by catesy
Summary: Shippo can't sleep so Kagome sings him a song and Inuyasha overhears. I/K


I don't own inuyasha or any characters in this story.  
  
If I never knew you.  
  
By Melissa Spoula  
  
Night fell on the small camp. Each of the five friends fell slowly into a deep sleep. Kagome slept with shippo next to her. Inuyasha sleep in a high tree branch over looking the four sleeping body's. Slowly he became aware of a small whimpering down blow. Shippo cried softly into the fur of his tale. Inuyasha watched as Kagome slowly picked up the small demon and cradled him in her arms. "What's wrong shippo?" she asked in a concerned voice. Shippo looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I miss my mom and dad." He said softly. Kagome held him closer to her chest and petted his hair. "Shippo I know how much you must miss them. You know my father died to when I was vary young." Shippo looked up at her his tears drying a bit. "Did you cry a lot to?"  
  
Up in the trees Inuyasha had moved just a bit closer to hear the two talking below. So Kagome's father was dead. He knew he had never seen him around but never asked Kagome in case it was something she didn't want to talk about. He continued to listen.  
  
" Yes, I cried all the time. But after awhile I started to remember all the good times we had together. The times we laugh and cried, the times I made him happy or proud, the times he read me bedtime stories or took me to the park. And when I thought about all the good times we had together I found I smiled more then I cried." Shippo had stopped crying and stated to remember the good times he had with his family. "Do you feel better now shippo?" Kagome asked in a sweet voice.  
  
Inuyasha watched them. He saw how the fire made Kagome's skin glow in the night. How her hair framed her face. How sweetly and gently she held shippo. How sweet her voice sounded while she tried to comfort the small child. She is so vary beautiful, he thought.  
  
"Kagome will you sing me a song like my mom used to?" " I don't know many songs from your time shippo, and I don't have a vary good singing voice." Kagome said as she pulled the blanket around the two of them. "Then sing me a song from your time I just want to hear you while I fall asleep."  
  
Inuyasha wanted to hear Kagome sing too. He thought she had a beautiful voice. He had heard her sing a few times while she was bathing. Not that he was trying to peep on her or anything. He just kept an ear out in case she was in trouble.  
  
"Well let me think of a good one" Kagome searched her memory. She tried to think of a song that would let him fall asleep fast, something soft, and sweet. Finally she thought of one. " Shippo this is a song from a movie back in my time. It has two people singing but I will sing both parts. See it is a song that the two lovers sing to each other when they think they will be separated. But the movie has a happy ending so don't worry about that." Shippo nuzzled in close to her and above Inuyasha scouted a little closer. "This song is called if I never knew you." She started to sing.  
  
"If I never knew you  
  
If I never felt this love  
  
I would have no inkling of  
  
How precious life can be"  
  
"And if I never held you  
  
I would never have a clue  
  
How at last I'd find in you  
  
The missing part of me"  
  
"In this world so full of fear  
  
Full of rage and lies  
  
I can see the truth so clear  
  
In your eyes  
  
So dry your eyes"  
  
"And I'm so grateful to you  
  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
  
Lost forever  
  
If I never knew you"  
  
"If I never knew you  
  
I'd be safe but half as well  
  
Never knowing I could feel  
  
A love so strong and true"  
  
"I'm so grateful to you  
  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
  
Lost forever  
  
If I never knew you"  
  
"I thought our love would be so beautiful  
  
Somehow we made the whole world bright"  
  
"I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
  
But still my heart is saying  
  
We were right"  
  
"And If I never knew you  
  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
  
Empty as the sky  
  
Never knowing why  
  
Lost forever  
  
If I never knew you"  
  
Kagome looked down to see that shippo had fallen asleep. She looked at his small serene face, and laid him down on a pillow.  
  
Inuyasha climbed down slowly from the tree and sat at its base. Kagome looked at him in surprise. "Inuyasha were you awake this whole time?" Kagome said with a blush on her face.  
  
"Well wench, you were kind of loud. Your crooning woke me up form my sleep."  
  
Kagome looked around. "I don't see Sango or Miroku awake."  
  
"Yah well it must be the dog in me, were sensitive to high pitched sounds." Inuyasha turned his face from her and stared into the fire. Kagome looked at him with anger and hurt. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, the next time shippo asks me to sing to him I will tell him no because Inuyasha has sensitive ears." Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her eyes so he would not be able to see the tears in them. Inuyasha looked at her, he could smell the salt from the tears he new she was crying. " Kagome please don't cry. I. only said.. What I said because, well because I didn't want you to think that I was listing to you. I was awake before you even started to sing." He paused while she whipped her eyes, but still keep her face from him. "You have a really good voice, and the song you sang.. It was vary beautiful." Now it was Inuyasha who was blushing. Kagome looked up at him her eyes just a little wet from her tears. " Do you really mean that?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head yes. Kagome smiled a little. " Thank you Inuyasha." Inuyasha go up to clime back into the tree when he thought of something.  
  
" Kagome? What happed to the couple, the ones who you said sang the song?" Kagome smiled up at him "I don't know Inuyasha, at the end of the movie the man was hurt and had to go back to his country to seek medical attention. They never said if he came back to her or not."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the ground and then up at the tree " oh."  
  
He began to clime the tree but once again stopped. " Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
" If you ever do get hurt and need to go back home, will you promise me you will come back?" Inuyasha never looked at her but Kagome knew that he had a serious look on his face.  
  
" I promise Inuyasha. No matter what I will come back. Always."  
  
Inuyasha climbed back up the tree and looked down on Kagome. As he closed his eyes he whispered "always"  
  
....................................  
  
authors notes  
  
the song in this story is from Pocahontas. The song was on the sound track but not in the movie. It just always reminded me of kagome and inuyasha. ( 


End file.
